


Footmen After Dark

by CrocodilePatronus (crocodileinterior)



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25227841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crocodileinterior/pseuds/CrocodilePatronus
Summary: Jimmy x Alfred x Thomas: Thomas catches Alfred and Jimmy in the act of doing something rather naughty in the boot room after hours, but will they catch him watching them?
Relationships: Jimmy Kent/Alfred Nugent, Thomas Barrow/Alfred Nugent, Thomas Barrow/Jimmy Kent, Thomas Barrow/Jimmy Kent/Alfred Nugent
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Footmen After Dark

It was an accident, he assured himself. And if it were an accident, there was nothing wrong in it. He knew he couldn’t justify that to himself for long, but at the moment it would have to do. He didn’t think he could move even if he tried. Could barely blink or breathe either.

Thomas had taken his time smoking his last cigarette before bed- savored it. And that had been his undoing, it seemed, because if he’d gone up a bit earlier he never would’ve witnessed what he was witnessing. When he’d come back from outside (it was a clear night- bright stars, a bit brisk-) the rest of the staff had gone to bed and the hallways were dark. Not a problem, though. Thomas was quite used to being forgotten about and left to find his own way up without so much as a single “good night” wished upon him. That was fine.

But being the conscientious type of person that he was, of course if he saw a door open a crack, spilling light into the otherwise black hallway, he would go to investigate it and put out the light.

Well, initially he hadn’t knocked or opened the door because he was hoping to overhear whatever covert conversation had to be held in the boot room in the middle of the night. As usual, he got much more than he’d bargained for.

For he’d certainly not bargained to see Jimmy and Alfred, stripped from the waist up, rutting against eachother and lips pressed together, hands in eachother’s hair as they fell back against the table. Jimmy’s leg hooked around Alfred’s waist, pulling him closer, forcing the hard line of his cock visible through his pants, to rub harder against Jimmy’s equally erect protrusion.

And the sounds they were making… Thomas was shocked he hadn’t started hearing them from outside while he was still smoking.

It was wrong to watch, Thomas knew that. But he supposed he could mark it down to shock. Yes, it was the shock that was keeping his feet firmly planted on the ground, his face as close to the crack and the door as it could get without risking being sighted. The shock, and not, say, the growing need he felt heating his own abdomen as he watched the display with bated breath.

“Are you sure it’s right… to be doing this…?” Alfred asked hesitantly, out of breath as he was.

Jimmy rolled his eyes, sweeping a rebellious lock of golden hair out of his eyes to glare at him more effectively.

“ ** _You_** started it or don’t you remember. And you seemed to bloody well enjoy yourself last time.” he shot back. “If you don’t want to have another go, you might as well tell me now so I can go upstairs an’ not waste me time. Otherwise…”

Jimmy cocked his head to one side, an attractive smirk gracing his lips, and wiggled his eyebrows at Alfred. “… drop your trousers.”

Alfred sighed but only with a bit of trepidation, did indeed drop his trousers. Unknowingly exposing his pale, white, arse to Thomas’s view. The back of Alfred’s thighs were lightly dotted with freckles that matched the ones speckled across his shoulders and the back of his forearms which looked surprisingly strong- tense with defined muscles that flexed as he shifted from foot to foot awkwardly under Jimmy’s gaze.

Jimmy smiled, pulling him closer and brushing his fingertips down the side of his ribs. “You’re so bashful. You’ve no need to be.” his eyes flicked downward to Alfred’s cock pointedly, “You’re tall. Leaves nothing to be desired _down there_.”

Even from his view by the door Thomas could see the light blush that had stretched all the way across Alfred’s face to the tips of his ears and down his neck.

Jimmy began to use his hand to bring Alfred off. Thomas’s view of the action itself was partially obscured by the angle but he could see Alfred’s face screwed up with lust- his eyebrows knitted together and the whimpers barely escaping as he chewed on his lower lip to keep them at bay. And he could see the smirk on Jimmy’s face and the way his gorgeously crafted chest tensed with every jerk of his arm.

There was a thrill in being able to watch Jimmy without Jimmy knowing. To see the intimate expressions that crossed his face and to stare unabashedly at the unattended swell still visibly straining against the fabric of his trousers.

Thomas himself was having a similar problem and the heat pulsing stiffly against his thigh was becoming unbearable. But to touch himself felt like it would legitimize the situation and his conscious involvement in it.

But when Jimmy pulled his pants down to his thighs, freeing his arousal- a perfect, perfect cock, thick and leaking fluid from the tip- it didn’t leave Thomas with much of a choice. He let his own hand begin slowly stroking the shape of his cock through his trousers, taking a slow and shaking breath as quietly as he could and barely blinking.

Alfred was on his knees, lathing Jimmy’s cock with brief, tentative licks and kisses across the length of his shaft.

“C’mon” Jimmy groaned impatiently.

His groan was enough to make Thomas feel like his insides were doing back flips and he wet his quickly drying mouth by running his tongue over his lips eagerly as he watched Jimmy throw his head back, adam’s apple bobbing in his neck as he whimpered for Alfred.

He had a perfect view of the length of Jimmy’s cock sliding in and out of Alfred’s clumsy but eager mouth. The ginger’s cock was still jutting out between his legs, red and needy and dripping cum onto the wood floor.

Alfred’s hands were large and gripping the base of Jimmy’s cock, covered any inch of skin his mouth couldn’t attend to. Thomas couldn’t help but wonder and imagine what those calloused, slender, fingers would feel like against his own skin. Probably more forgiving than the chafing fabric of his underwear and trousers rubbing mercily against his erection. His hand was moving with more desperation now, cupping and pressing against his straining cock, forcing the friction that tightened the tense knot of want in his stomach.

Jimmy was panting hard and tiny squeaks of pleasure escaped his lips everytime Alfred’s mouth drew back.

“Do you think about him? When you’re sucking me off?” Jimmy asked breathlessly. Alfred took Jimmy’s cock out of his mouth but continued licking it, smearing his lips with the cum on the shaft and coating his mouth with the taste of him as if he couldn’t be parted from it for even an instant to catch his breath.

“Dunno what you mean…” was all Alfred said, equally out of breath and his voice taking on a new roughness Thomas had never heard from him before.

“Mr.Barrow.” Jimmy answered. “You pretend it’s his cock you’re sucking?”

Alfred paused and Thomas certainly paused out of sight in the doorway, mouth inadvertently dropped in shock.

“Course not.” Alfred muttered but the bashfulness in his voice was evident.

“Oh, c’mon. I see the way you look at him.” Jimmy snickered, running his hand through Alfred’s hair and then curling his fingers into it, guiding his head down on his cock once more.

“He’s _your_ friend.” Alfred said with a touch of bitterness, swiping the tip of his tongue across the slit of Jimmy’s cock, “Not mine.” before taking Jimmy’s length down his throat once more.

Thomas thought to himself that he knew he was dreaming now. He even gave his arm a pinch for good measure.

Dream or not he was certainly getting plenty of good material by which to wank himself off at night to- though he was afraid that after this experience, unmoving two dimensional and blurry photographs of men would no longer be sufficient.

He put his hand against the wall to support himself as he gripped his cock through his pants firmly so the rough fabric was enveloping him in all sides and grit his teeth at the scratch of pain and pleasure it sent rasping along his most tender areas. He was nearing his limit and chewing on his lower lip to keep from moaning.

Jimmy, too, was close to finishing- the room was filled with the sounds of his broken exhalations and the groans and whimpers he wasn’t even trying to stifle anymore as Alfred slowed his pace teasingly, rubbing his fingers across Jimmy’s bollocks as he sucked. Then as Alfred took Jimmy to the hilt one last time, Jimmy bucked his hips up into his mouth and cried out as he came, his whole body tensing up.

Thomas gasped, feeling his cock leaking cum and soiling his pants and gripped the outside of the doorframe harder, moving his hand faster though no amount of friction or pressure seemed to be enough and then- his knee hit the cracked open door.

And it made an almighty creaking noise and the door jarred wider open.

Thomas jumped back quickly, out of view from the new opening and panic stricken as he could only hear the stunned silence from the other room.

“Did you hear that?”

“The door! Someone’s there!”

“Shit…”

Thomas hastened to retreat silently as possible though it was incredibly difficult to do so- being in the condition he was in- but a treacherous floorboard creaked loudly under his step and soon the footmen on the other side had run to the door and swung it fully open.

There was no way of avoiding the shame. Thomas was flushed, his hair fallen out of place and his trousers tented and stained with his obvious arousal. Though Alfred and Jimmy were by no means a picture of innocence either- both stark naked before him, though Alfred had used his hands to hide himself as best he could.

Thomas was panicked, frozen and unable to move. But Jimmy was letting his eyes rake over the sight of Thomas and slowly he smiled.

“It’s a bit rude to interrupt our fun, Mr.Barrow.” he said, sounding rather chipper. “But I’m sure our party could use one more.”

Thomas struggled to process the words and swallowed hard before croaking out a faint “…what?”

Jimmy took a step closer to him. The musky smell of sweat and cum on his skin was intoxicating. He place his hand on Thomas’s chest and the under butler held his breath, sure the younger man could feel how fast his heartbeat was racing. And then his fingers trailed down, undoing the buttons on his waistcoat as Thomas remained stock still, paralyzed. Jimmy leaned forward, his lips a breath away from Thomas’s before he paused.

“May I…?” he whispered- the breath that carried the words passing from his lips to Thomas’s trembling ones.

“Please…” Thomas said weakly, his tongue clumsy and barely able to form the word. “Please… please…” he repeated as Jimmy’s mouth brushed against his jawline, trailing down his neck.

Jimmy slipped his hands under Thomas’s waistcoat and gently pulled him by his braces out of the darkness of the hallway into the light of the room. Thomas noticed that Alfred was still standing off to the side, his erection covered by his hands and his face beet red with embarassment.

“Doesn’t look like you’ll last long…” Jimmy murmured. He stroked Thomas’s erection lightly and it took every ounce of withering self control Thomas had left not to hump against Jimmy’s warm hand.

Thomas reluctantly looked away from Jimmy over to Alfred and nodded at him once.

“You said you wanted me, didn’t you?” he asked.

Alfred looked up, mouth dropped open and stammered to answer.

“Come prove it then.” Thomas said.

Alfred’s hands trembled slightly as he undressed Thomas. But Jimmy came behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, rubbing slow circles across his abdomen soothingly until Alfred’s tremors stilled and his breath evened out to a calm rhythm.

Thomas bent over the table, offering up his naked arse to Alfred and Jimmy’s view. He could feel the blush pulsing hotly in his face but he wanted it too much to feel embarassed.

Jimmy’s hand touched the back of his thigh, trailing up to the cleft of his arse and gently massaging and spreading him there, rubbing his thumb across his entrance slowly until Thomas was already whimpering by the time he stuck the first finger in.

“I don’t think we’ll need any lubricant for you, Mr.Barrow.” he said quietly, his voice soft but deep and hoarse with desire. “I’m sure you’re quite used to all this.”

It had been a while since Thomas had had anything larger than his own fingers in that spot but he couldn’t deny the many nights he spent in his room after dark, stretching his own limits and filling himself with his fingers just to find release even in his loneliness.

“You’re already sucking me in like you’re begging for it…” Jimmy said nearly with reverence as he fucked Thomas roughly on the now three fingers he had inside of him. Then all at once they were removed and Thomas grunted with dissapointment at the emptiness.

“You take care of Alfred.” Jimmy said, “and I’ll take care of you…”

Jimmy kneeled in front of Thomas and smirked up at him, his mouth perfectly level with Thomas’s bollocks.

Alfred stood behind Thomas and slowly began to slide his cock into him. It was a stretch and Thomas hung his head, wincing from the pain of it and gritting his teeth. Alfred was thick and large and his hands steadying Thomas’s hips had a bruisingly tight hold. But it felt good to be filled so completely that every other thought seemed to be forced from Thomas’s mind. When Alfred came to the hilt it felt as if Thomas could barely even breathe- like there wasn’t room in his body to take a breath with the full length of the footman inside him.

Then Jimmy began using his mouth- first sweetly and tenderly. He left light kisses all along Thomas’s cock, then on his bollocks, even his thighs. Then he began to nip gently at his inner thighs, where the skin was already sensitive and charged with heat. He moved, nuzzling his nose and his face against Thomas’s groin, then lightly running his damp lips against Thomas’s bollocks, pressing his mouth to them then lightly dragging the edge of his teeth across their curve.

Thomas arched his back and dug his nails into the wood of the table, overcome by sensation. Alfred was working a rhythm on him from behind now and every thrust sent a radiating wave of pleasure through the length of his body. He could hear the taller footman gasping and could feel his hands curling against his hips in desperation. Alfred had been waiting long and was on the edge.

But Thomas couldn’t hold back either when Jimmy finally took his cock into his mouth and began to suck him off roughly. It didn’t take long, with Jimmy moaning and rolling his tongue across his shaft, before Thomas was nearly doubled over and crying out in a strangled sob from his climax that left him panting and trembling. Alfred’s thrusts increased in pace until he too came and pulled out, leaving Thomas weak and dripping.

If this was the reward, Thomas planned to stay late to get his last cigarette every night from then on.


End file.
